valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sect (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Leadership = | Location = | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) Bob Layton (original) Barry Windsor-Smith (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} The Sect is an ancient organization dedicated to studying and obtaining an artifact known as the Boon. Their sworn enemy is Aram Anni-Padda, a warrior of Mesopotamia who used the Boon to gain immortality. The Sect is the world's oldest known conspiracy and has grown to encompass almost every other secret society on the planet. In the modern era they battle Aram, now calling himself Armstrong, who partners with boy assassin Obadiah Archer to become the duo Archer & Armstrong. History The origins of the multi-faceted Sect's goals of world domination trace all the way back to Ancient Egypt, although they existed long before then. After the assassination of the Pharaoh Akhenaten, they furthered their web, soon becoming deeply ingrained in all levels of society. By the 21st Century, they even had ties to space through the alien Vine, whose infiltration troops had become entangled in the cult. The vast span and influence of the countless individual organizations meant that the Sect was almost impossible to topple. If any one component organization, the others would just swoop in and take their place. Membership The Sect is a collective composed of different organizations and secret societies across the planet. This is a list of the known organizations that belong to the Sect. The individual members for those groups are listed on their own pages. * Bacchae * The Black Bloc * Black Helicopter Pilots * Church of Retrology * Deathless Warriors * The Dominion * Esoteric Order of Dagon * Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) * Freemasons * Gnomes of Zürich * Green Dragon Lamas * Hashish-Eaters * The Illuminated Ones * Keepers of the Timeless Word * Knights Templar of the White Camelia * The Loan Sharks * Master Builders * The Null * The One Percent * Project Rising Spirit * Redding, Pennsylvania Cosplay Society * Sisters of Perpetual Darkness * The Spirituali * The Vine Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 7 Henry Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 17 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Factions Armstrong and the Vault of Spirits Vol 1 1 Bacchae.jpg|'Bacchae' Black Bloc Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'The Black Bloc' Black Helicopter Pilots Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Black Helicopter Pilots' Church of Retrology Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Church of Retrology' The Dominion Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'The Dominion' Esoteric Order of Dagon Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Esoteric Order of Dagon' FEMA Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'FEMA' Gnomes of Zurich Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Gnomes of Zurich' Green Dragon Lamas Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Green Dragon Lamas' Hashish-Eaters Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Hashish-Eaters' Illuminated Ones Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Illuminated Ones' Keepers of the Timeless Word Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Keepers of the Timeless Word' Knights Templar of the White Camelia Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Knights Templar of the White Camelia' AA 005 Loan Sharks Simon.png|'The Loan Sharks' Master Builders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Master Builders' The Null Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'The Null' The One Percent Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'The One Percent' Project Rising Spirit Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Project Rising Spirit' Redding Pennsylvania Cosplay Society Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg|'Redding, Pennsylvania Cosplay Society' Sisters of Perpetual Darkness Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'Sisters of Perpetual Darkness' The Vine Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg|'The Vine' Panels Sect Soldiers Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 001.jpg Sect Soldiers Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Sect Founders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Sect Founders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 002.jpg Sect Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-17 001.jpg Sect Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg Wanted! ''He Who Shall Not Be Named'' Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 4 Doe Variant Textless.jpg References External links Category:Military Organizations